First Kisses and Babysitting
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Fifteen year old Emma gets some company while babysitting Georgie and Danny. Spencer Cassadine/Emma Drake pairing. Danny/Georgie friendship. Two Shot


**First Kisses and Babysitting**

**Pairings: Emma/Spencer Georgie/Danny friendship**

**Summary: Fifteen year old Emma gets some company while babysitting Georgie and Danny**

Spencer Cassadine had to supress his grin at the sight of his best friend, Emma Drake standing there soaking wet. "You look like a drowned cat." He murmured, eyes filled with humor.

The brunette threw a glare at him, blowing her hair from her eyes. "Gee, I could've sworn I called you over here for help, not to mock me." She growled, letting him inside her home.

He stepped inside, glancing around the living room. "Where are Georgie and Danny, anyway?"

Emma twirled around to face him, skinny jeans clinging damply to her skin. "They're outside running around. They're just so _exhausting! _I swear to god. They might seem like perfect little angels but they so aren't!" She complained. "They decided to have a fight with their super soakers that Sam apparently thought was _such _a good idea to get them. I walked outside to tell them that I had their lunch ready, they exchanged these demonic smiles and sprayed _me!"_

Spencer couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so cute when she was all annoyed. She'd gesticulate wildly and wrinkle her little nose. Sometimes, he had to admit, he liked provoking her. "Well think of it this way, at least they're doing it outside." He shrugged, smirk curving his lips. "Look, how about you go and dry off, maybe change your clothes? I'll check on the kids for you."

The smile she gave him was full of sunshine and made butterflies dance around in his stomach.

"That's a good idea. You're a life saver." She announced sincerly, reaching out to squeeze arm before heading to the linen closet to get a towel.

Spencer headed outside, laughing as he saw Georgie chasing Danny around the yard, long, wavy hair flying about her shoulders as she suddenly pounced on him, spraying him in the face. "So, I see that Emma was right about you guys being little terrors." He called out, grin stretching across his face.

Two heads turned to look at him and Georgie let out a squeal, jumping to her feet and helping Danny up. Afterward, she bolted over to Spencer. "Spencer! You're back from vacation!" She chirped happily, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Emma _really _missed you. She didn't even smile much, even when she was hanging out with Lexi and Cameron."

Danny raised an eyebrow, staring at his best friend in alarm. "Um...Georgie, I don't think you're supposed to tell him that." He said. "Emma said that if he found out, she'd be mortified." Surely Georgie couldn't have forgotten her cousin's words so quickly.

Georgie tilted her head, smiling mischievously . "You should stay and watch tv with us. We're gonna be watching Disney movies." Reaching out her hands, she took one of Spencer's and then one of Danny's, pulling them towards the house.

"You know, you should probably change clothes, Georgie. And so should you, Danny. Your parents left you something to change into." Emma said, handing her cousin and Danny their spare clothing. "You two can get dressed, Spencer and I will get the popcorn popped and get everyone drinks. Then, we can start by watching "Beauty and the Beast".

The two teens headed to the kitchen where Emma pulled a brightly colored red and white striped bowl from the cupboard, throwing some popcorn in the microwave. "Could you please get the drinks? Danny usually drinks sweet tea or cherry kool-aid with a bendy straw. Georgie wants a cherry coke or a Dr. Pepper."

The teenage boy in question nodded, getting some cups and then getting the acquired drinks. Once it was done, they carried everything out to the living room, seeing Georgie and Danny already sitting close together on the couch, already dressed.

"Thank you." Georgie said, taking her drink and handing Danny his. "You know, my mom showed me a picture of you guys dressed as Anastasia and Dimitri when you were eight. She goes on and on about how adorable you two looked together." It's said casually, the nine year old sounding much older than her age.

Emma hurried to the floor to put the movie in, tilting her head down so her dark hair fell about her shoulders, surrounding her face like a curtain. She knew that she was blushing. She _always _did it and she didn't want Spencer seeing how much her cousin's words had affected her. She'd had a crush on him for a few months now. It was part of the reason she'd broken up with Tommy Harrison. He'd known that she had feelings for her best friend and it wasn't really nice to hurt him like that.

Spencer studied Emma out of the corner of his eye, wondering if Georgie's words had gotten to her like they had him. He'd liked her for longer than he could remember. She was one of the best people he knew and so beautiful. What was most shocking however was that she didn't seem to realize that.

By the time they'd finished their third Disney movie and had begun their fourth, Georgie and Danny were asleep, Danny curled up like a cat on his side of the couch, Georgie laying against him.

Emma smiled at the sight before turning her attention to Spencer. "Thanks for helping me out. I should probably go wash dishes. You can go ahead home if you want." She told him, hoping he'd stay.

He shook his head. "Naw. My dad and Britt aren't expecting me home until late tomorrow morning, anyway. I'll help you with the dishes." He took the empty glasses and followed her to the kitchen, filling the sink.

"So, how about you wash and I'll dry? Then, we can go sit on the porch swing and talk. Let Georgie and Danny sleep a little bit longer." Emma asked, handing him one of the dish rags and taking a dish towel for herself.

"You know, Georgie said something to me today." Spencer began nervously, wondering if he really should bring this up. Was it a good idea? Still though, he had to know so he persevered, studying his friend.

The brunette let out a laugh. "Georgie says a lot of things, Spence. You have to be more specific."

He swallowed hard, feeling thankfully that he wasn't prone to blushing. "She said that you really missed me while I was on vacation. That not even Cam and Lexi could cheer you up."

"Well...you _are _my best friend." She answered, small self deprecating smile curving her lips. There was no way he felt the same so she wasn't going to bring it up. He was for girls like Anna Marks. The pretty, perky, blonde cheerleader at their high school.

"Oh." Spencer replied. "That's too bad."

Emma turned off the water, drying her hands. "Why is that too bad?" She wondered, raising an eyebrow and feeling absolutely puzzled.

**To be continued: Second part: Emma and Spencer kiss.**


End file.
